


Likeness

by the_dala



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: Originally published April 17th, 2005.
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Kudos: 14





	Likeness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published April 17th, 2005.

For all intents and purposes, James is not introduced to the Turners’ child until several weeks after his birth. Will and Elizabeth bring him to visit a party of the governor’s crowd after supper one evening. The infant is admired by several prominent man and their wives before James has his turn.

“He seems to take after the both of you in looks,” he remarks evenly, extending his index finger. John grabs for it, his grip firm for such a small hand. Considering all possible aspects of his parentage, James can’t call himself surprised.

Elizabeth raises a delicate eyebrow, curving her palm over her son’s brow. “Except for his eyes, of course. My mother’s eyes.”

_“And mine,” said James and Will at the same time. They cast startled glances at each other over Elizabeth’s head._

_She laughed, shifting the baby to her other breast. Both men rearranged their embrace in accommodation. “I do love happy coincidences. It doesn’t matter in the slightest, you know,” she added, echoing sentiments expressed long ago, when James had first been drawn into their bed. He looked to Will again, still a bit uncertain._

_“No, it doesn’t,” Will murmured. His eyes never left the tiny pink face, but his hand closed over James’ forearm and squeezed lightly._

_James let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He brushed his lips over the soft dark fuzz on top of John’s head, smiling at the baby's milky sigh, the tiny fingers curling against Elizabeth’s fair skin._

_“Welcome to the world, John William Turner,” he said, the name far dearer to him than his own._

“Yes, she did have lovely blue eyes,” says the governor, gazing fondly down at his grandson. He waves Benjamin Kirk, the stern-faced banker, over from his pudding. “Mr. Kirk, my good man, have you seen young John yet?”

Elizabeth rolls her eyes in good humor. “This is why we’ll not leave you to be an only child, Johnny,” she remarks under her breath, bouncing him as he begins to fuss.

With some effort James manages to pry his finger from the baby’s grasp, responding to Will’s grin with the faintest curve of his mouth. He steps back against the wall to watch John graciously receive his public. Elizabeth is right; it makes no difference whose look John may have, whose blood, for it is certain that he has love more bountiful than any pirate's gold.


End file.
